


After-Hours Trap

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Are you working off the clock?"
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Zechs Merquise
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	After-Hours Trap

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'taking note of the obvious'

"Are you working off the clock?" Zechs questioned as he looked from the pile of printouts to the laptop on Duo's lap. 

"Are we ever truly off the clock?" Duo replied with a little shrug. He patted the spot on the sofa beside himself. "Besides, I was just in time- You're just in time to see _that idiot_ do something stupid. Again. 

Zechs nodded and sat, long legs knocking against Duo's coffee-table, as usual. 

"Messaging about weapons again," Duo continued, gesturing. "Ah, you've read the files." 

Zechs had. And he thought Duo's trap obvious, but... 

It seemed to be working.


End file.
